oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:OSRS Mobile: iOS Test Sign Up
On Thursday 30th August we'll be launching our second, and final, closed iOS beta. A closed beta means that it's invite-only. We know that it's been a while since the sign-ups for closed tests were open, and so in the sake of fairness we're going to be opening fresh sign-ups for this upcoming test. The sign-up form is available until Monday 20th August. Don't miss your chance to register! On Thursday 30th August we'll be launching our second, and final, closed iOS beta. For those of you who are unfamiliar with iOS testing, it is conducted via TestFlight which is Apple's platform for managing beta tests. TestFlight has a maximum capacity of 10,000 users, and so that means we’re able to get the iOS beta into the hands of 10,000 players. A closed beta means that it's invite-only. We know that it's been a while since the sign-ups for closed tests were open, and so in the sake of fairness we're going to be opening fresh sign-ups for this upcoming test. The sign-up form will be available between Friday 17th August and Monday 20th August. We'll only be inviting players who sign-up between these dates, previous sign-ups won't be counted. This is to ensure the pool of potential participants is as accurate as possible. Sign-ups close at 9am BST on Monday 20th August. Those of you who are invited will be able to play from Thursday 30th August, but you'll be notified of your invitation beforehand. There is no designated end of test date yet, but the test will be closed before the full release of Old School RuneScape on mobile. Those of you who aren't invited, do not despair, we've got some scintillating news to share over the coming weeks! You have until 9am BST on Monday 20th August to complete the sign-up form to participate in the iOS test: Sign-up Now! The Sign-up form will ask for your character name. That's your display name (the name of your character). It'll also ask for an email, this does not have to be the same as your login email. It can be any email that you'd prefer to be contacted on! Here's a summary of all of the important stuff: *There'll be an iOS closed beta test for 10,000 players. *You have until Monday 20th August to sign-up to be in with a chance to participate! Sign-ups close at 9am BST. *We'll only be inviting players who sign-up between these dates, previous sign-ups won't be counted. This is to ensure the pool of potential participants is as accurate as possible. *The test will begin on Thursday 30th August, and doesn't have a specified end-date. *In the sign-up form your character name is your display name (the name of your character). *In the sign-up form the email you provide does not have to be the same as your login email. Just whichever email you'd like to be contacted on. *'Sign-up Now!' If you haven't been keeping up to date with the recent content changes we've been making to mobile, here are a few visual examples: Some transparent overlays weren't very transparent. They are now. We've made the world map easier to tap. It's bigger. We're working hard to improve the chat experience. So we implemented split private chat. You have until 9am BST on Monday 20th August to complete the sign-up form to participate in the iOS test: Sign-up Now! ''Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team''